Deadpool (X-Force)
|tags = Offensive: Damage Over Time Mercenary X-Force Size: M |release date = September 17th, 2015 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The New Mutants #98 (1991) |victory animation = Deadpool (X-Force) moonwalks as red and blue lights flash. |crystal = Mercenary Crystal |abilities = Bleed Power Gain |signature ability = Duodenum Poke |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Magneto (Marvel NOW!) |synbonus2 = Rivals |synpartner2 = Deadpool |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Moon Knight |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Wolverine |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = No |tier6 = Yes}} Deadpool (X-Force) is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but has a penalty against Tech Champions. Bio Wade Winston Wilson (a.k.a. Deadpool) joined , a black ops team running covert missions to eliminate threats to the muta — Hold up — didn't we do this whole bio thing already? You know, with the other, less-cool version of me? I'm the hot one! That red-suited scab factory just copies Spider-Man! I've got skills, suckahs! Abilities *'Power Gain (Passive):' Dropping below 30% Health grants a burst of 60% Power. Signature Ability *'Duodenum Poke' **'All Attacks:' Permanently bleeding the opponent was granted after poking enemies right in the duodenum, guaranteed to cause Bleed for X Direct Damage over 3 seconds. Special Attacks *'Spinnin' Groin Punch' **A fancy way to punch a certain someone where it counts. *'Spinny Sword Attack' **It's an attack with TWO swords — and there's an awesome spin...and two swords! ***100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 3 seconds. *'Hold Up' **I'm calling that red-suited imposter! ***100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 3 seconds. Synergy Bonuses Pros and Cons Pros *Deadpool's consistent and powerful Bleed effects allow him to quickly tear through heavily Armored enemies, such as Rhino, Hulkbuster, and Superior Iron Man. *The massive burst of Power that Deadpool receives when close to death allows him to turn the tables on an otherwise close fight, allowing him a chance to hit the opponent with a deadly attack at the last minute and potentially killing them. Cons *This version of Deadpool lacks Regeneration, making him more fragile. *Deadpool is very reliant on Bleed effects and performs very poorly against opponents who do not Bleed, such as Colossus and Ultron. *The Bleed effect on Duodenum Poke falls off quickly, requiring you to keep poking the enemies throughout the fight to ensure maximum use of the ability. *Like his other counterpart, this Deadpool’s devastating Bleed effects can be risky when facing Abomination as he can simply Poison him while Bleeding, and Deadpool is not immune to Poison. Recommended Masteries *'Mutagenesis' **This version of Deadpool isn't as defensive and instead relies on offensive capabilities. As such, he can't rely on his Healing Factor to fight off damage over time effects like Bleed. Mutagenesis keeps him in the fight longer. *'Greater Strength' **The majority of Deadpool's offensive capabilities come from his Bleed effects, either on Special Attacks or from his Duodenum Poke. Increasing his attack stat also increases the amount of damage dealt by his Bleed effects. *'Glass Cannon, Recoil, Liquid Courage and Double Edge' **Deadpool is already an offensive force. Adding these Masteries increase his attack by massive amounts, and allow him to deal huge Bleed effects throughout the fight. *'Courage' **When Deadpool drops low enough on his Health Bar to trigger his Power Gain, he will also trigger Courage, allowing him a massive Special Attack. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant